Thrall of the Dark Princess
by Ellipses
Summary: BtVS/AtS Crossover (B/A Sillyfic) Spike kills Cordy, Cordy's evil demon has a thrall on Angel, Angel snaps out of it and decides to go back to Sunnydale to beg for forgiveness. That about sums it up.


Title: Thrall of the Dark Princess  
Author: Ice Princess  
Disclaimer: Nothing copyrighted by anyone is mine. Although sometimes I think otherwise and go crazy with my imagination.  
Summary: Spike kills Cordy, Cordy's evil demon has a thrall on Angel, Angel snaps out of it and decides to go back to Sunnydale to beg for forgiveness.  
Rating: PG-15 There is VERY mild swearing and the end is mostly implying...stuff.  
AN: I've only seen the first three episodes of both BtVS and AtS, so this is just based on murmurs about Cordy being a demon and the whole relationship kaplooie. Though the moira and kye-ruption was researched. Title is derived from Buffy vs. Dracula. An A/C therapy fic originally and if you don't like the idea of Connor, well then Connor therapy is here too. And then there's a whole other thing at the end... Mostly supposed to be silly, but it sorta got really serious at the end for some reason. That's why the beginning is all weird.  
Feedback: Yes please!!!  
Dedication: Originally for Jenn, a nice, short sillyfic thing, but then I got into some elbow grease and really juiced it up.  
  


Spike got bored one day and decided to visit his 'sire' in LA. He came across Cordelia, who was muttering about being a demon while she was picking up the keys she had dropped. Enjoying the fact that he could finally kill someone (even if it was Cordelia), he walked down the alley. Just to have a little chat...

"Spike!" Cordelia was surprised by Spike's presence. She had just been picking her keys up and when she got up, she saw Spike with a stupid grin on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"What? You aren't even going to say hello?"

"Hello...though I'm not exactly pleased to see you. Again, why are you here?"

"I've come to pay the old poof a visit. Heard he got himself a son too."

"Yeah, well, sorry to disappoint, but Connor died a week ago when a gang of demons attacked. He's all broody boy at the moment, so it's probably a bad idea to visit him at the moment." 

"Really? And I was looking forward to seeing what kind of a kid Peaches could create. Oh well..." Spike shrugged, pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Ugh. Anyone ever tell you those are bad for you?"

"Yeah, but I'm dead already. It isn't as if I can bloody die from heart disease or lung cancer. Hell, it'd probably be better off."

"And as much as I'm not interested, I'm gonna be polite and ask why. Why?"

"Heart disease craps up your heart right? So if my heart is all crapped up, then it'll be all eaten up and then I won't have a heart to be staked. Or was that the lungs that get eaten up by smoking...oh well, stuff that thought."

"Well if you don't get staked, then wouldn't you be living for longer with the chip and all. I can imagine that...hundreds of years living off pig's blood. How exciting." Cordelia looked around her surroundings and wondered why she was still talking to Spike of all people. "Speaking of exciting, I have more exciting things to do than talk to you. It's getting late anyway, so I think it's time for me to go."

Spike vamped out and punched her in the gut, just for good measure. Testing out his chip before it came to the big bite. No big migraine. "Yes, I think it's time for you to go too." He bit into her neck and drained her completely. Which killed both inhabitants of Cordelia's body, human and demon. They had been walking for part of the conversation and when Spike had finished killing her, they were on the steps of the Hyperion already. "Ah, perfect. Now I can go visit Peaches. Thanks for the blood princess."

The thrall that Cordy's demon had on Angel was broken and he snapped out of his brooding state to rush out to Sunnydale to talk things out with Buffy. He picked up his leather duster.

When Angel got outside of the building, he found Spike there and saw Cordelia's dead body lying at his feet. "Did you kill her?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yeah."

"Oh. Well if you could kill her, she must be evil. After all, she DID put this stupid thrall on me...and I thought we could've exorcised her or something..." He reasoned without thinking, all thoughts were on getting to Buffy and begging her for forgiveness.

Spike grinned triumphantly and felt a sharp pain in his chest. When he looked down, he saw a nicely sharpened stake sticking out. "Damn you, you big...poof." And exploded into dust.

"That was for normal Cordy. She was our friend, even though she was, on occasion, a nuisance. Like a little sister really..."

Angel left the scene and quickly got into his car and drove at 140km/h all the way to Sunnydale. Luckily, the highway police were too busy eating donuts at the gas station to catch him speeding.

When he got to Sunnydale, he accidentally knocked over the new Welcome to Sunnydale sign and got out of the car and ran all the way to Buffy's house. His superhuman speed would get him there even faster and he wouldn't be stopped by the Sunnydale police, who were going off donuts, since the crisis the week before where all the donuts had demons hidden in them in an attempt to infiltrate the Scooby Gang by posing as jelly donuts--everyone's favourite.

He knocked on the door like he usually did and Buffy answered the door in her Yummy Sushi pyjamas, her hair mussed by sleep.

"Buffy."

"I know my own name, you don't have to tell me what it is."

"Sorry, habit."

"So, why are you here?" Buffy wore an annoyed expression, but inwardly hoped that Angel had come for her, not for business and not for any other reason and especially not so that he could borrow one of the books Giles had left.

"Spike killed Cordelia."

"And you're here because...?"

"She was sorta possessed by a demon who put a thrall on me so that I'd fall in love with her?"

"Possessed? Interesting. Please continue."

"And then I came back here. And I killed Spike before I left."

"Still doesn't explain why you're here."

"I want to beg for your forgiveness."

"What?" Buffy tried to look confused, but couldn't help but smile when Angel went down on his hands and knees and begged.

"I know I've been stupid in the past, but after this whole thing with Cordy, I realised that being away from you is much much worse than I thought. We have 'moira' we have 'kye-ruption'. Will you take me back?" 

"Wait a minute. Who's moira and what's kye-ruption?"

"Moira is...Pylean for...'the gut physical attraction between two larger than life souls' and kye-ruption is when 'two great heroes meet on the battlefield and recognise their mutual fate'. Or so Fred tells me."

"Well, since you put it like that...I'll think about it and let you know." Buffy grinned and closed the door, leaving a distressed and broken up Angel on her porch.

Buffy quickly opened the door and kissed him passionately. "I've thought about it, and you just got your answer."

"I'm confused." Willow's voice comes from behind them, making them tear apart from each other at the suddeness.

"Willow. You scared us. Yodel next time. And don't hum...that crazy vampire who was my Cruciamentum test hummed. See, crazy people hum."

"And guilty people babble."

"Also...true...but...but..." Buffy stuttered and her hands were gesturing madly, avoiding answering the underlying question as long as she could manage.

"It's okay Buffy." Angel gently took her hand in his own.

"Alright, alright. Not that it's too earth shattering, but me and Angel...are back together again. And you just interrupted the big doorstep celebration. And before you say what I know you're about to say, well we haven't even gotten to that part yet." Buffy kept fidgetting with her hands in anticipation of Willow's answer.

"Oh. Well I can fix it." Willow chanted softly, making her eyes turned black, like obsidian. She cupped her hands, and a small, glowing sphere developed, until it was about the same size as an Orb of Thesulah. When Willow finished her spell, the sphere flew out of her hands and flew straight at Angel's chest. His eyes flashed green and collapsed on the Summers' porch.

"Hey presto. I think it worked."

"Holy shit." Buffy crouched down next to Angel and flipped him on his back. She put her hand on his chest where the sphere had penetrated and was so startled, she fell backwards and landed unceremoniously on her butt. "Hey presto, instant humanity."

"It's actually a lot like the spell I used on Amy, but it gives him powers, you know. I figure he'd need them. I've been delving into blacker black arts lately and I won't bore you with the details now and enter the darned house to get my bundle of sage..."

"Thanks Will," Buffy said in awe, gazing at Angel's semi-unconcious form.

Willow left the lovestruck Warriors alone and smiled in satisfaction. She really had done the right thing this time...and if the Powers/God didn't do something for those two, she'd go ahead and play God instead. Which she'd done, now.

"Angel? Angel, answer me." Buffy shook him gently at first and more vigorously as the seconds ticked away.

"What?" Angel stirred and attempted to get up. "Oh shit. Have I got powers?"

"Sure thing."

"Good." Angel proceeded to pull Buffy down and kiss her hungrily.

Buffy broke the kiss when she saw Willow standing at the door with the most feral looking bundle of magickal ingredients she'd ever seen. Except maybe some of that dead animal looking stuff that Giles had a bit of...not the toad stones though. They looked like pebbles. "We better get inside or the whole neighbourhood will find out before the rest of the gang..."

Angel picked her up and carried her inside, kicking the door closed behind him. Buffy laughed and tried to make him put her down, but Angel ignored her playful (and weak) pleas and carried her all the way up the stairs and into her room.

Unbeknownest to them, Dawn had been watching the whole time. She smiled, knowing that Buffy would be back to her usual self in no time.

She got back into bed and heard a few unfamiliar sounds coming from across the hall. Laughs and shouts...and a few...creaking noises, loud and clear.

Yeah, no time at all.

THE END


End file.
